


Sweetest Kill

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Consensual, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Round 18 of the ASOIAF Kink Meme<br/>Anon Prompt: Jaime finds Sansa at the gates of the moon, and he is still angry with his twin. He thinks Sansa looks like a younger Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Kill

Cersei. The name tumbles from his brain when he sees her with her back to him. No, red…red hair…but the style is much like the way Cersei wore it with the curls. The silks the girl wears are just like those that his dear sister loved to wear. He takes long strides across the stone floor and reaches out with his good hand to grasp her arm. What was it she had said when he arrived moments before,   
“You’re always late to arrive.” Jaime spins her around to face him, her eyes are wide with fear…what had been done to her? Even scared, he can see a flash of fear in her eyes. Yes, all those days long before when Summer was still here and he was caught in the tower by Bran. She must know that it was him that pushed her brother and crippled him. Jaime was a cripple now. Her eyes darted down to the golden hand. His grip tightened to show her that he was still a man and there was strength in his other hand. His fingers brushed the burgeoning bodice of her dress and the layers seemed to melt away. Disappointment, Anger, Fear and now…seduction. Her master had trained her well, Sansa’s lips parted and her tongue wet her soft pink lips. This was for him. He grew hard with her stare and from the way she pushed her small body closer, this was her game. Cersei had played this game with him many times.   
“My lord…” he turned his head slightly to the voice of one of his men. The spell was broken. He’d have their heads later but now he wanted more time. Cersei, the damned name was there again. Blue eyes to green eyes. Warg. Enchantress. This wolf girl was taking his soul.   
“I’ll need a moment with her. Clear everyone…we will not make camp and will ride North this night.” It was dangerous but he cannot let her stay any longer here. Her lips are trembling when she finally says,   
“I killed him myself.” Jaime and his men had seen the rotted corpse at the bottom when they arrived but no one could be sure who or what it was. The glinting mockingbird pin was enough to justify that it had been Littlefinger. He would be smart and not step too close to the moon door with her.   
“Yes, I know. Will you come with me? I will take you home to Winterfell.”  
“Home. I don’t even know if I can go back there, brother.” Jaime felt the stirring again in his breeches, was it only sisters that he was allowed to fuck? No, this was not his sister. A cruel joke. Her lips curved into a smile, just the way Cersei used to give him. It was their secret smile, how did this little minx learn that trick? What other tricks did she have? Cursing, his lips crushed down on hers. Proving she was learned, he found her lips were not truly skilled when it came to the kiss he gave her now. His tongue mingled with her own and he heard the faint panting, her back pressed into the stone wall. Maybe she wasn’t so trained and it was all an act? When their lips parted, his mind could not wrap around the fact he was not staring at Cersei, his love…his sister…his twin. Green eyes, blonde hair. Jaime dropped to his knees before her, his arms wrapped tight around her. She lowered herself down to the floor with him, her hands were just as strong and delicate as Cersei’s. She was here with him. He started to pull the armor he wore off, the sound of it clattering to the floor around them, she was unlacing her dress quickly now. They shared another heated kiss, bodies pressed against one another…gods, he thought when her lips made a path down his chest and took his engorged erection into her mouth. Sansa. He was here with Sansa. Cersei was far away in King’s Landing. Sansa. Cersei. His mind was spinning now. Her movements were clumsy but skilled, he was close to completing and when he gently nudged her back, she obeyed. Sitting back, she watched his stroke; devouring every movement. When he was close she dropped back down and licked. Jaime let out a groan that was a mixture of pleasure or pain.   
“How did you do that?” Sansa climbed atop him, her body straddling his and lay her head on his chest. His heart was still beating fast, she smelled of a faint perfume that Cersei favored. The scent was clean with a hint of spice. He could get lost in that smell, he took her long hair in his hands and brought it to his nose to inhale. It was enough to intoxicate him and want to be buried in her.   
“I met a girl a long time ago from a far off place that told me about women that could change their skin and become someone else. I knew you missed her. When you walked in here stomping around and your mind screamed her name. You were angry with her but you love her unconditionally.” Jaime raised an eyebrow, he was impressed by this wolf girl listening to his thoughts. He wrapped her arms around her, she looked back at his golden hand then reached around to unclasp it from his arm.   
“I prefer you without it.”


End file.
